Captives
by FallinDeath
Summary: FaytxAlbel Fayt and Albel are abducted by Luther and amongst the continued research, Fayt faces something he never imagined.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, the characters, places, names, languages, etc. Did I forget anything? This story is just for fun. It probably won't be too long. Don't yell at me if some of the facts are off. This is a play _off _of the real story…not completely accurate as far as facts with Luther, etc.**

**Star Ocean: Till the End of Time**

**Captives: Chapter1**

Fayt Leingod glanced at Albel Nox as they walked to find the swordsman looking at him. The blue-haired boy smiled and looked away.

"Don't give me that," Albel growled. Before Fayt could think he was pushed up against a tree and Albel's lips were pressed with bruising force to his own. Fayt opened his mouth willingly as the swordsman kissed him with a hungry passion.

"Yo, Fayt," Cliff called. "You think we should stay the night in Peterny? Fayt?" He stopped and as one the group turned. Maria and Mirage rolled their eyes. Roger stared in fascination and Nel smiled. "Can't you guys wait till you get to a room?" the Klausian bellowed before trudging on. Albel smiled when Fayt broke the kiss to laugh.

"We'd better go," Fayt said nodding toward the backs of their comrades who were quickly leaving them behind.

"We can catch up." Albel kissed him again. "Mmm, you taste so good," he murmured as he moved to nibble on the tender flesh of his neck. Fayt moaned and turned his face to the sun.

"Oh, shit!"

Albel felt the boy tense. "What?"  
"They're back," Albel followed the terrified gaze to the sky. A smaller Vendeeni ship hovered directly above them. Albel drew his weapon as if he could do anything against it.

"Cliff!" he shouted. He didn't like depending on the others, but he was going to need them to protect Fayt. Pride could stand aside for now. A blinding light beamed from the ship and engulfed the boy. "No!" Albel screamed and leaped for him, holding the boy tightly as the forest disappeared around them. He heard the others scream their names and then he was staring down the barrels of many strange weapons. At least he assumed they were weapons. What else would they possibly be?

"Drop your weapon and step away from the prototype," one of the armored guards ordered. One arm tightened around Fayt while his other gripped the sword's hilt in anticipation.

"He has a name, you lowly maggot," Albel growled, keeping his own body between Fayt and the Vendeeni.

"Of course he does," a smooth voice sounded just before a slender man appeared around the corner. Albel felt Fayt shudder against his back. "My name is Luther," he said calmly as if they had dropped by for a visit. Albel's blood boiled and he lifted his sword higher, brandishing the razor edges of his claw as well.

"I know bloody well who you are, you damned maggot," he sneered.

"Please," Luther mocked. "That butter knife will do you little good here." Albel didn't move. Luther frowned. "Either you drop it or we kill you. It's all the same to me."

"Albel," Fayt breathed into his ear. "He will. He'll kill you." The Airyglyph General wanted to scream. He knew what Fayt was going to say. "Please, I couldn't bear it. I love you." Albel almost melted. He felt torn apart between his love for Fayt and the unquestionably strong will to protect him, and the insatiable desire to rip the throat out of the worm before him. He did not know what Luther had in mind for the young man he loved, but then, he was no good to Fayt if he was dead.

He slowly lowered his weapon. No sooner had he dropped it then the soldiers were on them ripping them from each other and securing their arms. When Albel resisted, the butt of a weapon smashed into the back of his head. He heard Fayt yell his name before darkness claimed him.

* * *

When he awoke it was to an empty metal cell and a painful headache. He squinted at the lights buzzing above him and realized he was chained against the wall…and he was standing. _Odd…_he thought. Or tried to think. With the blood pounding behind his eyes he couldn't be certain of anything. When his mind finally cleared he found his arms were chained high enough above his head that, had his feet not also been secured, he would have had to stand on the tip of his toes. He felt painfully stretched. His sword lay on the floor a few feet away; a mockery of his inability to escape.

Albel growled in frustration and tugged fiercely against his bonds, but soon stopped. His struggles only succeeded in causing more pain in his abdomen and strained arms. He gasped for air as the stretch made it difficult to breathe.

_How long was I out? _A loud clanking sound vibrated in the wall behind his head and he groaned. _Fayt! _His eyes snapped open and he looked around as if he expected to see him, though he knew the room was empty. _If that bastard's hurt him I'll slice open his entrails and bleed him dry. _While the general devised different long-suffering, tormented ways in which he could kill the man, the door slid open with a whoosh and two guards walked in dragging a frightened Fayt between them.

Albel was overjoyed to see him, but frowned to see the only thing on him was a pair of loose-fitting pants and a strange, electronic collar around his fair neck.

"Albel," Fayt gasped his name in relief as the guards hauled him over in front of him. They chained him up facing Albel, their bodies pressed up against each other, but they did not stretch Fayt's body as they had with Albel.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked his lover gently as he glared at the guards' retreating backs.

"No," Fayt said leaning in and resting his head against Albel's chest. "But I'm afraid," he whispered. Albel rested his cheek against the soft blue hair offering what comfort he could.

"What's wrong? What's that collar thing?"

"I don't know how, but it prevents me from using my abilities." Fayt looked up into the deep wine of his love's eyes. "Luther created that part of me, he knows everything about it." Fayt's voice shook and he closed his eyes against his growing fear. "He can do anything he wants with my power…with me."

Albel kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. If that bastard so much as touches you, I'll kill him." Fayt smiled weakly.

"I don't think you can protect me this time," he said quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Don't say that," he hissed. "Even with that device no one can make you do anything you don't want to do."

"But I don't even know how to control it," he protested. Albel shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. This power is yours, not his. Just remember that." Fayt smiled at him.

"I didn't think you were the sentient type."

"Hey, I am for you, no one else. Be grateful."

"I am," Fayt leaned into kiss him. After only a few seconds, Albel pulled back with a painful gasp. "Are you all right," he asked worried. He looked at his lover's strained body, concern overwhelming him as the kiss had stolen much needed air. "You're in pain," he said softly, wishing nothing more than to rescue his loyal knight from the discomfort of his position.

"Don't worry…about me, little one…I'll be all right." He closed his eyes and rested his head against his arm. "I'm just tired. Never realized…lack of oxygen made…you sleepy." Albel smirked when he opened his eyes again to find the green eyes watching him with worry. "You're so cute when your brow furrows like that."

Fayt laughed a little. "Leave it to you to think of something like that at a time like this." The blue-haired boy nuzzled into his love's chest. "Gods, I'm tired, too," he yawned. That sparked a question.

"Fayt, how long have we been here?"  
"Only a few hours. Long enough for Luther to put this thing on me and interrogate me." He yawned again.

"You're certain he didn't hurt you."

Fayt kissed Albel's chest before he settled back against him. "I'm certain. He was mostly interested in what it felt like when the power took over and destroyed the ships." He yawned again. Albel frowned in concern as the boy mumbled, "He's still obsessed with the research…"

"Fayt, love," Albel said softly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you all right?" he said more urgently. Fayt's brow furrowed.

"I'm so…tired…"

"Fayt. Stay with me, little one."

"…he…gave me someth…smthnnn…" Fayt's struggle for consciousness ended with a small moan that hummed against the swordsman's heart. He still worried, but Fayt appeared so much at peace. If whatever Luther had given him only made him sleep, than he could tolerate it. For now.

TBC


End file.
